The First Snow
by Kim Yoo Ra
Summary: My - no, no - Our best first snow moment . Chanbaek fanfic


Title : The First Snow

Pairing : Chanbaek, GS for Baekhyun

Summary : My - no, no - Our best first snow moment .

Warning : genderswitch, typos. Kalau tidak suka sama Genderswitch ataupun karakter yang dipakai, tidak udah dibaca ya. DLDR !:D

A.N : cuma ingin nge-post fanfic yang udah mau menjamur di iPad author :D, dan ini tidak terinspirasi lagu EXO-The First Snow yaa

Please leave positive Reviews and Critics

Don't plagiarize my story

Enjoy ! :DDD

5 Desember 2013

Jalanan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, membawa banyak barang belanjaan yang kebanyakan adalah hadiah natal bagi orang-orang yang disayangi dan yang dekat dengan mereka. Sepanjang mata memandang, banyak sekali ornamen-ornamen natal yang telah dipasang, baik dirumah mereka pribadi maupun di tempat umum dan pohon-pohon yang berada di ibukota Korea Selatan bernama Seoul tersebut. Meskipun natal masih berjarak beberapa minggu lagi, namun semangat natal sudah dapat dirasakan dengan sangat jelas. Terbukti dari ornamen natal yang menghiasi kota tersebut, kesibukan setiap individu untuk membuat natal yang akan dirayakan tanggal 25 nanti menjadi lebih berarti, tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang yaitu salju belum turun di kota itu. Bagi sebagian orang, mereka merasa malah lebih bersyukur supaya kegiatan mereka tidak terganggu, tetapi tidak untuk yeoja yang satu ini.

" hah... Belum turun salju yaa? " ucap seorang yeoja yang baru sana pulang dari sekolahnya, terlihat dari seragam yang masih tertempel ditubuhnya dan dari tag-name yang ia gunakan, yeoja ini bernama Byun Baekhyun.

" Tunggu dulu saja Baekki, pasti juga ada salju kok. " ucap seorang namja yang sedang berjalan pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun

" Huft... Tapi kenapa salju tahun ini turunnya lama sekali Yeollie? Padahal tahun-tahun lalu kan pas bulan november, sekarang sampai udah bulan desember tetap aja belum ada salju." Jawab Baekhyun, seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal Namja yang dipanggil Yeollie tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan dari pacarnya tersebut, yang sepertinya memiliki obsesi tersendiri dengan benda berwarna putih yang selalu berjatuhan ketika musim dingin tiba.

Namja dengan nama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu telah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun sejak 2 setengah tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka baru masuk SMA hingga sekarang mereka sudah berada di tingkat 3 SMA, oleh karena itu dia sangat tahu mengenai kesukaan Baekhyun dengan salju. Menurutnya sih agak aneh, apalagi mengingat bahwa Baekhyun sangat tidak tahan dengan udara dingin, dan sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum mengetahui alasan Baekhyun kenapa dia sangat menyukai salju.

Angin sore hari mulai berhembus dengan lumayan kencang , membuat banyak orang yang masih beraktifitas diluar secepatnya masuk kedalam rumah dan menghangatkan diri dengan segelas coklat hangat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langlah mereka ke apartment Chanyeol, yang berjarak tidak jauh dari sekolahan mereka. Chanyeol melihat bahwa pacarnya sedang kedinginan sekarang, apalagi rok sekolahan yang dipakai Baekhyun memang lumayan pendek, sehingga udara dingin tersebut langsung menusuk masuk kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan berjalan semakin cepat, tanpa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu. Setelah sampai di apartment Chanyeol, mereka langsung secepatnya masuk kedalam dan mendesah lega ketika udara hangat menyapa tubuh mereka.

" Baekkie, kamu tunggu dulu yaa, aku akan membuat coklat hangat buatmu." Chanyeol langsung pergi ke dapur tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun Chanyeol datang beberapa menit lagi dengan 2 gelas dengan asap mengepul keluar dari mulut gelas tersebut

" ini coklat hangat untukmu Baby Byun "

" a-ah, nee... Gomapta Channie " jawab Baekhyun dengan malu-malu Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli melihat pipi Baekhyun yang sudah memerah

" aishh... Yahh, Park Do Bi ! Apa yang kau tertawakan hah ?! "

" yaa, tentu saja kamu Baekkie. Aku masih heran kenapa kamu masih saja memerah ketika aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, sebegitu cintanya kau padaku? " tanya Chanyeol, dengan maksud untuk mengoda Baekhyun Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol memang betul.

Semakin hari, ia semakin jatuh cinta kepada cowoknya ini. Perhatian yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, cinta yang diberikan kepada Baekhyun, membuatnya jatuh semakin hari semakin dalam dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia terpaksa harus berpisah dngan Chanyeol. Ahhh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun pusing dan ingin menangis. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia harus berpisah dengan baby-nya.

" Baekkie, berhentilah membuat bibirmu seperti itu, atau kamu mau aku cium? Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyinggungkan smirknya dan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun

" yahh, dasar mesum. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Jongdae juga Jongin." Baekhyun berteriak sambil membuat catatan mental untuk menjitak kepala kedua adiknya itu. Baekhyun sendiri masih mempertanyakan kenapa dia mempunyai dongsaeng yang sangat mesum.

" Ayolah Baekkie, aku hanya menggodamu saja " kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa

" Channie! Tidak usah tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu " Baekhyun berteriak sambil memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol

" Yah, yah Baekkie. Berhenti memukulku. Sakit tahu, baiklah baiklah aku akan berhenti tertawa " Chanyeol berkata memelas. Oke, Chanyeol memang bukan orang yang lemah, tetapi Baekhyun juga bukanlah cewek yang lemah. Baekhyun yang sedari kecil sudah berlatih Hapkido, dan pernah memenangi kejuaraan Hapkido Nasional, membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat dari kebanyakan cewek.

" sudah ah, aku pergi ganti baju dulu " kata Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap tangannya yang hampir mati rasa akibat bogeman Baekhyun.

" aishh, dasar Channie bodoh. Dia benar-benar harus berhenti bergaul dengan Jongdae dan Jongin " Baekhyun berkata dalam batinnya. Setelah berganti baju dengan sweater biru muda yang cukup nyaman dan celana pendek berwarna putih, karena beberapa pasang baju Baekhyun memang sengaja ditinggal di apartment Chanyeol.

" Channie, aku mau ke atap lagi " kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum cerah

" tapi Baekkie, di luar sana sedang dingin sekali. Terus kamu juga tidak pakai baju yang akan membuatmu cukup hangat. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, baby"

" tapi kan aku punya Channie yang akan menghangatku jika aku kedinginan kan? Ayoo ayoo! " Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berlari kecil ke arah atap apartment Chanyeol. Sudah menjadi seperti semacam ritual bagi Baekhyun untuk pergi ke atap apartment Chanyeol setiap kali ia berkunjung ke apartment itu.

Ketika ditanya kenapa dia suka sekali ke atap tersebut, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut sambil berkata " disini nyaman, pemandangannya juga indah sekali Channie "

Sesampainya di atap apartment Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tautan jarinya dengan Chanyeol dan berlari kecil mengintari atap itu. Memang childish, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun sudah sering ke tempat itu, tapi bukan Baekhyun jika tidak riang, bukan?

" hahh, disini kok dingin sekali yaa?" Monolog Baekhyun, sambil menggesek-gesekan kedua tangannya, berharap mendapat sedikit kehangatan. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kemudian dia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun pun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol yang bidang. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan dalam sebuah keheningan yang nyaman, hanya merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka, sampai Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan berkata

" Baekhyunnie, kau tidak pernah memberitahu padaku kenapa kau sangat menyukai salju " Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Chanyeol, dan meremasnya pelan.

" Salju... Mengingatkanku kepada orang yang pertama kali mengenalkan salju padaku dan juga orang pertama yang menenaniku melihat salju pertamaku... yaitu Appaku." Chanyeol menautoan alisnya heran. Memangnya appa Baekhyun kemana saja sampai Baekhyun ingin mengingatnya setiap kali salju turun

" Channie pasti heran kan? " kekeh menarik nafas dalam dan melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" Appaku sudah meninggal Channie. Appa meninggal karena tidak sengaja tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan tua yang akan rubuh, Appa tidak bisa lari karena pada saat itu kakinya sedang terkilir dan bengkak... Lelaki yang kau sangka appaku di rumahku itu adalah oppa dari eommaku. Eomma dan oppanya memang sangat dekat, dan istrinya pamanku juga sangat dekat dengan eomma, oleh sebab itu mereka sering sekali menginap di rumahku Channie, jadi lain kali jangan kau panggil dia Abeoji lagi yaa" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah dan meletakkannya di pundak Baekhyun. Malu, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya ,

" Appa berkata padaku bahwa salju itu masih suci dan murni, karena warnanya yang putih membuat salju keliatan sangat suci. Appa juga bilang bahwa dengan salju kita bisa membuat banyak kenangan yang indah dan aku sudah membuktikannya. Aku, Jongdae dan Jongin akan bermain dengan sangat riang sekali pada saat salju turun. Membuat boneka salju, perang bola salju, bermain seluncuran, " Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan indah yang ia buat bersama dongsaengnya, " serta Appa juga sangat menyukai salju pertama karena Appa selalu melaluinya dengan orang-orang yang berharga baginya, baik ketika beliau sedang senang ataupun sedih. "

Hening.

" Aku... Juga ingin merasakan apa yang Appaku rasakan ketika salju pertama turun, melihatnya bersama dengan seseorang yang spesial disampingku. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku menikmati salju pertama dengan keluarga dan teman-temanku, memang aku senang tetapi aku juga iri karena mereka akan segera menelpon pasangan atau gebetan mereka, bahkan Jongdae dan Jongin pun menelpon orang yang mereka sukai, ironi menjadi seorang jomblo kan? Tapi... Ketika aku berkesempatan untuk melihat salju pertama bersamamu Chanyeol-ah, aku sangat bahagia. Ternyata seperti inilah perasaan bahagia yang Appa rasakan. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat menyukai salju pertama Channie ." Baekhyun kemudian tertawa kecil

" omona... Aku rasa aku bercerita terlalu panjang ne? Kasian Channie, sampai tanganmu dingin kayak begini" Baekhyun mengelus-elus tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut

" Aku mencintaimu " Chanyeol berkata tiba-tiba. Tentu sana Baekhyun kaget mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi untuk apa ia protes, toh dia juga senang kok. Pada saat itu, salju pertama turun. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, melihat salju yang terus turun ke Bumi, mengubahnya menjadi putih bersih dan polos belum ternodai

" Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah, sangat. Terima kasih karena kau mau berbagi kebahagian ini denganku. Jeongmal gomapta Chanyeol. " Selesai mengatakan itu ia pun berbalik untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku, ne Channie . " Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun, " aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu baby, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku berpisah denganmu "

Sesudah itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya kasih sayang yang diberikan. Sungguh, ini merupakan momen salju pertama yang tidak akan pernah mereka berdua lupakan .

- END -


End file.
